Impossible
by RussianTeacup
Summary: Thalia is a chimera taken in by Greed, working as one of his minions. An unusual friendship forms between them, and soon blossoms into love. But they will both realize how wrong Greed is when he says nothing is impossible. Greed x OC
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! RussianTeacup here! This is the story of Thalia Hawthorne, one of my FMA: Brotherhood OCs. I hope you enjoy the prologue and don't think it's stupid! Please comment and read the first chapter when it is published!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She ran.

It was all she could do. Her weak legs pounded against the street, faltering from their lack of use in the previous months. She panted wildly, refusing to give in to her screaming muscles. She had to run.

She could hear them in the distance, though they were too far away for the ordinary human to hear.

Then again, Thalia wasn't ordinary. At least not anymore.

She heard them yelling, barking orders to the others, starting vans to track her down. There was no doubt they'd catch up to her in a matter of minutes. Thalia had to hide quickly.

Though the dark streets were empty, the few people that happened upon the strange looking girl running frantically either cowered or ran away. The ones she begged for help warned her to stay back, true fear burning in their eyes.

And so she ran. Thalia's head throbbed and sweat poured down her face, mixing with her tears. She was exhausted and scared. For how long she had been fleeing from the laboratory, she didn't know. But judging by how her muscles burned, she figured it had been a while.

Suddenly she tripped. It was too faced to brace herself and she collapsed on the ground, hurting her jaw and ribs.

For a while she just laid there, slowly losing the little hope she had left. But in a last ditch effort to escape her pursuers she crawled into the alley and propped herself up against the wall.

She panted and wiped the sweat from her brow. With one hand she cradled her aching ribcage and she held the other to her face. What was once the slender hand of a young woman was now a bony translucent caw with long nails on the ends of skinny fingers. Even in the dark she could see it perfectly. Her eyes followed down her arm to the ugly brown wings that protruded from her back.

Thalia put her head in her hands as the tears began to flow again.

"I'm a monster," she whispered. She waited for her chasers to capture her, and maybe even kill her.

"Hey."

She raised her eyes from her hands to the man standing above her. She hadn't even heard him walk down the alley.

With her new eyes she noticed features on him she wouldn't usually in the dark. His spiky black hair, his purple eyes that seemed to glow, and the strange tattoo on his hand.

He crouched down and Thalia wondered why he didn't turn away at her grotesque face.

"You look like a bat," he stated. "Are you a chimera?"

She was puzzled that this man was not running or trying to kill her. It was the most amount of kindness she had been shown all day. She gave a weak nod of her head.

After looking her up and down once more, the man grinned, showing sharp teeth. "I could use someone like you. How about joining my team?"

Thalia had no idea what he was talking about. All she knew was that it provided solace from her pursuers, and that was enough for her.

He stood back up and held out the hand with the tattoo to her. "Well, what do you say?"

At this point Thalia didn't care what the consequences may be. If safety lied in this stranger's offer, then so be it.

She took his hand and blacked out, collapsing in his arms.

~Prologue End~


	2. Chapter One: A Minion

Hey everyone!

Srry it's taking so long for updates. I can only get on the computer at the library. It suuuuuux.

Anyway, enjoy chapter one! Comments r appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A Minion<p>

"Hey, wake up."

Thalia didn't want to open her eyes. It only meant another day of painful experiments.

"I said wake up!"

She also knew not opening her eyes meant a punishment, so she gave into the orders.

Immediately she realized it wasn't the laboratory. It wasn't painfully bright enough to be. And she had never seen the blonde girl on her right before.

"It took you long enough," she stated, crossing her arms. "Now first of all, could you tell me your name?"

Slowly, Thalia sat up, her head beginning to throb as soon as she did. Her ribcage and jaw were extremely sore.

She looked around the room; it was dirty and unfurnished. Even all she was sleeping on was a mattress.

"W…Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"You're in our hideout," the woman beside her answered. "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Thalia thought a moment. She vaguely remembered the tattooed stranger who saved her life.

She brought her hand to her head in an effort to lessen the pain. When she brought it away she was shocked to find it normal again.

The other girl noticed the surprise on Thalia's face. "It turns out you can control your chimera side. You didn't have it when you showed up."

"How'd you know I was a chimera?" Thalia asked.

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't. And Greed told us you were a bat chimera. Before you ask any more questions, Greed is the man who brought you here, and he's our leader. We're a bunch of escaped chimera just like you."

Thalia's eyes widened. This girl's explanations just brought on further questions. Like, what kind of a name was Greed? And why did he have a bunch of chimera following him around?

"Will you tell me your name now?" the woman asked.

Thalia looked at her. "…I'm Thalia. Thalia Hawthorne."

She nodded. "I'm Martel. You're kind of only wearing hospital clothes so there are some clothes for you over there. You should rest up."

Martel left then. Thalia wasn't sure what to do. She just sat on the mattress and looked around.

Finally, since it was suggested she do so, Thalia got up and went to the clothes folded in a pile across from the mattress. The room swayed a little so she had to stop to balance herself more than once.

She took off the lab clothes and put on the new ones absentmindedly, all the while wondering what this new situation would be like. If it involved fighting, she could do that. She had been in the Amestrian military for four years before being turned into a chimera against her will. She could even work a pistol pretty well.

As she fastened her jeans and took off her shirt, the door suddenly opened.

"Hey I-"

Thalia screamed and covered herself. She got a glimpse of two bright purple eyes before the door slammed shut.

"Sorry," someone called from the other side. "Just hurry up because I'm coming in."

Thalia blushed madly. She recognized the intruder's voice. It was the man from the night before. The one Martel said was called Greed, and their leader.

She threw on the new shirt and kicked her old clothes in the corner. She knew, rather hoped actually, she would never have to wear them again.

"Come in," she stated.

Just as she had guessed, the man from the night before walked in. This was Greed.

"So," he said, "let's get to the point. From this day forward you are my new minion."

Thalia was surprised that he pretended the earlier intrusion never happened. And that he called her his minion.

"Starting today you work for me," he continued. "If you had any doubts about following me, forget them. You won't be allowed to leave. If you even try to desert me, I will kill you."

Thalia was surprised she had found comfort in this harsh man. She wasn't about to regret her decision though.

"You will follow my orders without question. From now on your ultimate goal is to serve me. Got it?"

His purple eyes bored into her own dark blue eyes. Thalia refused to let him intimidate her though.

She nodded surely. "I never had any doubts about joining you, sir. You saved my life. Serving you is the least I can do."

Greed flashed a grin. "Glad to hear it. But you don't have to call me sir. Greed is just fine. Now my goal in life is to get everything. Money, women, power, fame, you name it. You're going to help me achieve that goal."

Thalia was astonished. This man's name fit him perfectly.

"Sir, wouldn't that be impossible?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, if you're going to work for me, there's one thing you need to remember," Greed stated. "Nothing is impossible. That's the golden rule around here. And didn't I tell you not to ask questions?"

"Right. Sorry." Thalia looked down.

"Good," he said. "Well, I'll get you started tomorrow. You can do what you want today, tour the hideout, rest, anything. But tomorrow you're mine."

"Okay," Thalia stated. Greed nodded. He went to leave the room.

"Wait a second, sir," Thalia called.

Greed turned around. "I told you not to call me-"

"Thank you," she said. "For saving me. I owe you my life. So…thank you."

Greed blinked. Then he frowned and waved his hand. "Whatever, you're welcome. But you won't be thanking me in a few days. I promise you that."

He walked out and closed the door behind him. Thalia stood there, Greed's words repeating in her head. What had she gotten herself into?

Chapter one: A minon-End


	3. Chapter 2: A Close Call

Hey everyone!

here's chapter two. Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A Close Call<p>

Since talking to Greed actually made her headache worse, Thalia rested for the rest of the day. When she woke up around midnight from painful nightmares she found a plate of food waiting for her by the door. By then it was cold, but she ate it gratefully, realizing how hungry she was.

After that Thalia couldn't get back to sleep. She assumed it was because bats were nocturnal and she was half bat. So Thalia sat on the edge of her mattress, her ears picking up all the sounds of the night.

She sat back and closed her eyes. She wondered how to activate, if that was the right word to use, her bat side. She knew she would have to use it sometime. Greed wouldn't have an army of chimera if he didn't want them to use their powers. And if she didn't figure it out, she was sure Greed would kill her.

As Thalia contemplated, there was a sudden banging on her door. She went to answer it, wondering who would be up at this hour besides her. She was surprised to find Greed, his sharp teeth showing in a grin.

Thalia immediately remembered that "women" was part of his ultimate goal. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"It's time for you to show me your skills," Greed stated. "You're not one of my minions just so you can stand around and look pretty."

Thalia sighed with relief. She realized that he was here to see how she could benefit his team.

"So what can you do besides your bat thing?" Greed asked.

"But sir, you said I had until tomorrow," Thalia said.

"It is tomorrow, sweetheart," Greed replied. "It's after midnight."

"Why so late?"

"Well you were sleeping all day and I assumed that it was because you were half bat and turned nocturnal."

"So…you did it for my benefit?"

"Anything I do for your benefit will be for my benefit in the long run. Now what can you do? Do you know alchemy?"

"No," Thalia answered. "But I can work a gun pretty well. Mostly little ones like pistols and revolvers."

Greed scratched his chin and nodded. "We have a rifle."

Thalia's shoulders sagged. "I guess…that works…"

###

The long rifle felt out of place compared to the pistol Thalia used in her days as a corporal.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked Greed, who stood a few yards away. They were outside now. Thalia had her bat vision, but she didn't know how Greed could see anything.

"Shoot that fence," he ordered, pointing to a picket fence across from them. "Five of them in a row. Right in the middle."

"Won't someone hear a gun going off?"

"Only the other guys in the hideout but who cares? Shoot already."

Thalia shrugged and aimed the rifle at the fence. Five loud bangs rang out in the night and holes appeared in five of the pickets.

"That was quick." Greed went over to examine the holes. "A little off from the middle though. You have to learn to use a rifle."

He turned around to face Thalia again. "Alright. Now shoot me. Right smack in the forehead."

Thalia's eyes widened and she drew back. "What?"

"You heard me," Greed stated.

"But…no!"

"I'll be fine."

"But..but…!"

"Just do it alread-!"

Thalia pulled the trigger and a bang sounded. Blood spurted out of a hole in Greed's forehead and he fell backwards.

"…Oh crap!" Thalia cried.

_This isn't good! _She thought, looking around. _I killed the guy who saved me! I'm horrible! The other chimera will kill me!_

Suddenly there was crackle of light and Greed sat up. Thalia watched dumbfounded as the hole in his head healed instantly.

"Damn! Warn me next time," he stated, wiping blood from his brow. "I didn't think you were gonna do it."

Thalia jabbed a finger at him. "Y-Y-You're alive! How'd you do that?"

"I told you I'd be fine," Greed said, standing up.

"But…that's impossible!" she cried.

Greed stepped up to her. "Didn't I tell you nothing's impossible? If you're going to work for me you have to be open-minded. Otherwise you'll die."

He took the rifle out of her hands. Thalia was shocked he was alive. Her knees wouldn't stop shaking.

She swallowed. "I'm glad you're alive."

Greed tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be able to repay you for saving my life if I killed you," she explained.

"That's why?" Greed stated. "That's so stupid. I thought you were going to say something like the other guys would murder you or you'd miss me. Do you know how lucky you would be if I died?"

He turned around and headed back to the hideout.

"Wait!" Thalia called. "You still haven't told me why you can get shot in the head and live."

"It's not important," he answered, waving his hand. "If you need to know I'll tell you. For now just know that it's pretty hard to kill me, so if you put life on the line for me I'll just get annoyed and you'll die for nothing."

Thalia watched him walk away with the rifle she would never get used to. Of course, she couldn't help but wonder how a bullet to the head could not be fatal. She knew greed wasn't your average person, but this just proved it.

Chapter two-end

* * *

><p>thanks 4 reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: A Pistol

Hey! Srry the update took so long. Here's chapter three! Sparks start 2 fly!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: A Pistol<p>

When Thalia got back to the hideout the sun was beginning to come up. She tried to stay up at least until breakfast, but as soon as she saw her big comfy mattress waiting for her she fell into it and was asleep in seconds.

She woke up around dusk.

_I have to see if I can stay up through the day sometime,_ she thought. _ I can't be nocturnal for the rest of my life._

She got up to stretch and there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Martel opened the door. "Hey," she replied. "You missed dinner."

Thalia shrugged. "I know."

"Do you want something?"

"I'll get something to eat later."

Martel walked over to the mattress and sat down. "Greed wanted me to give this to you."

She held out an object wrapped in a dirty cloth. Thalia took it and was surprised to find a pistol and a box of bullets in her hands.

"But…I thought I had to use the rifle," she stated.

"Greed got that for you," Martel said. "Don't feel all thankful. He stole the money to buy it and said it was to improve your worth on his team."

Thalia clutched the gun to her chest. She couldn't help feeling a little sentimental.

"So," Martel continued, "do you hate this gig yet?"

"I haven't really done anything yet," Thalia answered.

"But Greed has to be getting on your nerves," Martel stated.

Thalia shook her head. "No. Not really. He's a little rude, but I have a debt to pay. The only way I can do that is by serving him faithfully."

Martel rolled her eyes. Thalia brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face.

"But," she continued, "that phrase he throws around, 'nothing's impossible', I don't agree with it."

Martel tilted her head. "What?"

"Sure Greed can survive a bullet to the head," Thalia explained, "but there are other things that just aren't possible. Like, for this gone to start talking. That's impossible. Not even alchemy can do that."

"I don't think Greed's goals include talking guns," Martel said skeptically.

"You know what I mean," Thalia stated. "He just shouldn't throw around that phrase so casually. Some things are just going to be impossible."

Martel looked at Thalia quizzically. "Well someone isn't very open-minded. Anyway, I'm leaving now. Don't let Greed catch you slandering his catchphrase." Without another word, she went to the door.

"Hold on," Thalia said. "Would you mind telling me what kind of chimera you are?"

Martel paused. After a moment, she answered, "I'm part snake." And then she was gone.

Thalia looked down at the gun in her hands. It felt much better than the big rifle.

She came out of the room and searched the hideout until she found Greed.

"Sir," she called.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

Thalia clutched the pistol and smiled. "Thank you for the gun. I really appreciate it!"

Greed blinked, surprised at her thanks. But he quickly hid his surprise by closing his eyes and turning around.

"Whatever," he stated. "It's no big deal. Just don't make me regret it."

"Oh I won't, sir," Thalia promised. She turned on her heal, going to get dinner.

"…You're welcome."

Thalia paused. She looked back at Greed and blushed at his sudden kindness.

"O…kay," she said, and quickly went away.

When she was gone, Greed's eyes widened and his face reddened too.

_Why the hell did I say that! _ he wondered. _I'm not supposed to be nice like that! I hope I'm not going soft._

Thalia got her food and shut the door in her abruptly. She stood against it for a few seconds.

Then she laughed, putting her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid. He just said you're welcome. Something as meaningless as that couldn't possibly mean he likes me."

Still chuckling at her own stupidity, Thalia sat on her mattress, beginning to eat her dinner.

_Besides,_ she thought. _No one would like a pitiful girl who could turn into a horrible bat creature._

~Chapter Three/Fin~

* * *

><p>Review plz!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: An Escape

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: An Escape<p>

Thalia was shaken awake before the terrible nightmares could.

"Thalia, wake up!"

"Okay stop!"

When the shaking stopped she opened her eyes, only to squint at the afternoon sun. Martel took her hands off Thalia's shoulders and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked, completely awake now.

"There are soldiers outside," Martel answered. "We need to escape."

"How'd they find the hideout?"

"Who knows? It's not important right now."

Martel led her into a room with the rest of the chimera and Greed. Thalia finally realized she and Martel were the only girls among them.

"Alright. Is that everyone?" Greed asked.

"It is," Loa stated.

"Let's go then." Greed crouched down and opened a secret door in the floor. "Everybody in. Do it fast."

He jumped down first, then Martel and the other chimera. Thalia climbed in the hole cautiously and managed to jump down and close the door just as the entrance to their hideout blasted open.

She could see much better in the dark underground. Greed lit a torch and Thalia had to turn away until her eyes got adjusted.

"Here's the plan," he explained to the chimera. "We're going to our other hideout, the Devil's Nest. It's a day's journey through these underground tunnels. It's easy to get lost, so don't expect us to go looking if anyone does. If anything happens to put you in danger, you're on your own, otherwise you'll just slow us down. We'll stay together, but the teamwork ends there. Got it?"

Everyone either nodded or voiced their agreement. Thalia said yes and stayed close to Martel as not to get lost.

"Where's the Devil's Nest?" Thalia asked her.

"In the South," Martel replied. "It's a lot different than the old hideout. It's hidden right in the middle of Dublith, rather than out in God-knows-where."

"Oh." Thalia noticed they had come to a fork in the tunnels.

"It's the right tunnel, let's go," Greed stated, heading to the right.

"Wait," Thalia stated. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's the right tunnel."

Everyone turned to her. "Oh yeah?" Greed asked. "Why's that?"

Thalia stepped to the front and pointed down the right tunnel. "Being half bat, I have amazing hearing. I can tell the right tunnel is a dead end because I can't hear anything down that way. Down the left tunnel, as faint as it is, I hear wind blowing, which suggests there's an exit.

Greed laughed. "Excuse me, but I know these tunnels like the back of my hand. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you haven't been down here a day in your life."

"It's possible you forgot."

"But unlikely."

"But possible. And according to you, nothing is _im_possible."

Greed frowned. "True. But I know what I'm doing, sweetheart."

"We could do an echo test too." Thalia went over to the tunnel to the left.

"Wait, these tunnels are old. You shouldn't-!"

Thalia yelled into the tunnel. Suddenly the ceiling rumbled and everyone looked up.

"Oh damn," Greed cursed.

A cascade of boulders shook from the ceiling and fell at a fast speed towards Thalia like an avalanche. She froe in place, terrified.

"Thalia, move!"

Something grabbed her and knocked her out of the way just as the boulders thundered to the ground, blocking her off from the others.

~Chapter Four Fin~

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER! (even tho im sure u know what happened) Plz review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!<p> 


	6. Chapter Five: An escape Part Two

SUP!

Sorry it's been a while. I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell happened. SO LET'S CONTINUE!

Btw, I don't own FMA: Brotherhood. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: An Escape {Part Two}<p>

"You idiot!"

Thalia opened her eyes to find it was Greed who had saved her, once again.

Her eyes widened as she saw the boulders on his back, which would have crushed any normal man.

"Greed, I-!"

"Shut up," he said, his voice strained. He stood up and the large rocks rolled off his back. "I told you not to yell into the tunnel. Now look what you did!"

"But sir, you-"

"At least we didn't get trapped in the right tunnel. Loa will be able to help the others, he knows these tunnels _almost _as well as me."

"Sir, you-"

"We'll be able to get out even though you screwed up everything for us. You may now apologize for ruining everything."

"Sir," Thalia said, "you said you weren't going to save anyone who was in danger. Aren't you kind of at fault?"

Greed's eyes widened. He didn't say anything for a long time.

He frowned and blushed. "Shut up. You should be thanking me."

"Oh yes, thank you so much," Thalia said, standing up. "I'm in your debt again."

"Whatever. I can't see a damned thing. Where's the torch?"

"Right beside you, sir."

Greed leaned over and picked up the torch. He relit it and Thalia squinted at the bright light.

"We can get out from where we are now," greed said. "But it will take a little longer. Let's go this way. And no more 'echo tests'."

"Got it," Thalia stated.

They headed through the tunnels in silence, except when arguing over which way to go. It felt like they had been walking for hours.

Thalia began to get drowsy. On top of all the walking, her sleep time had been interrupted so they could escape. She struggled to keep her eyes open and swayed back and forth.

Greed noticed this. "Oh don't tell me you're tired!" he yelled.

"Can we just stop for a few minutes?" Thalia yawned.

"No," Greed stated. "We're already wasting time by going the long way. You can sleep when we get out of here."

Thalia moaned. She stopped and leaned against the tunnel wall to rest her eyes.

After a few seconds, Greed sighed. "Dammit! Fine, sleep for a little bit."

"Thanks." Thalia took off her jacket and rolled it up. She laid her head on it and was asleep almost instantly.

###

_"How dare you try to escape!"_

_ Thalia gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She fell to her knees, but was immediately yanked to her feet. She stared into the cold eyes of one of the alchemists who turned her into a monster._

_ "Get back in your cage!" he yelled, throwing her against the metal bars. She landed in a heap on the cage floor, not bothering to get up._

_ She heard the alchemists talking around her._

_ "What did you tell the girl's parents?"_

_ "They believe she died in Ishbal, sir."_

_ "Good. Now we may continue without anyone being suspicious."_

_ Thalia squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying. Her life had turned to hell from one injury on the battlefield._

_ "Come out, Thalia," one of the alchemists beckoned, opening her cage. "Time for more experiments."_

_ "No!" she screamed. It was no use though. They dragged her out and strapped her to the exam table._

_ "No! Please! Stop! NO!"_

"Thalia, wake up!"

Thalia opened her eyes to Greed's face. It was a dream. The whole thing was just a horrible nightmare.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Thalia's lip quivered and she started to cry. "It was horrible!" she sobbed. "The experiments, the alchemists. They told my parents I was killed in action!"

As she cried, Greed just sat there awkwardly. Hesitantly he put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to comfort her."

"Hey, quiet down," he told her. "It was just a nightmare. That happened a long time ago. Seriously, you're gonna make the ceiling cave again!"

Thalia managed to calm herself to the point where she cried silently.

"It was terrible," she whispered. "I wanted to kill myself there. I can't thank you enough for saving me from that hell."

"Really, it was nothing," Greed replied. He let go of her shoulders as she wiped her eyes.

"Okay, let's keep going," she said, standing up. "I don't want to sleep if I'm just going to have nightmares."

Greed stood up too. They started through the tunnels once again.

"Oh damn!" Thalia cried.

"What now?"Greed asked, turning to her.

Thalia searched her coat frantically. "My gun. The one you gave me. I forgot it!"

"No big deal," Greed said. "We were in a rush."

"But-but-!" Thalia's worried expression became relieved when he pulled her pistol from her back pocket. She smiled and hugged it to her chest.

"It's just a gun, thalia," Greed stated.

"But you gave it to me," she answered. "My debts to you just keep piling up. I have to keep it safe so you don't regret giving it to me."

Greed looked at her, then laughed and put his face in his hand. "You're such an idiot. You're making it extremely hard for me to convince myself what I'm feeling is one-sided."

"Wait, what are you feeling?" Thalia asked.

Greed's eyes widened. He was silent.

"…Sir?" Thalia asked.

"…Forget it," he stated, turning away from her. "I was talking to myself. Let's go."

"What is it, Greed?" Thalia asked.

"You're supposed to follow me without question!"

"Greed, do you like me?"

She grabbed the back of his vest and he turned around. Thalia searched his eyes.

Greed looked down at her. "…I-"

"Greed! Thalia!"

They both turned around to see the rest of the chimera coming towards them.

"There you are," Greed stated, leaving Thalia's side. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah. We found the exit," Loa said.

"Great. Let's go then." They started down the way they came. Thalia hurried to catch up.

She didn't make eye contact with Greed for the rest of the day.

-Chapter Five~Fin-

* * *

><p>Question: Should I make this rated T?<p> 


	7. Chapter Six: A Broken Heart

So. I've updated.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. And stupid. Please bear with me.

Btw, I changed the rating to T, but if ur, like, 12 you can read it. I don't rlly care.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: A Broken Heart<p>

Thalia was given a new room at the Devil's Nest. Some of the chimera were sent out by Greed to procure food, but he didn't speak to her. Thalia didn't know why he was being so hostile; it was his own fault if he let something he didn't want her to know slip out.

When she woke up the next night, Martel was bringing her a plate of food.

"Thanks," Thalia said, taking the plate. "I wish I could wake up like a normal person for once."

Martel shrugged. "We're chimera. We're not normal people."

"True." Thalia ate as Martel left. But frankly, she wasn't that hungry. She was more concerned about why Greed was keeping his distance from her.

Thalia frowned. There was no reason Greed should be acting like this. It was just immature. Thalia was annoyed by it, especially because she just wanted to tell him it wasn't a big deal what he said and he wouldn't come around so she could.

She left her room to look for Greed. She ran into Dorchet, so she asked if he knew where Greed was.

"I think he's outside," he replied. "He's been kind of moody all day though. You should wait 'til he's in a better frame of mind to talk to him."

Ignoring Dorchet's warning, Thalia went outside and found Greed in the alley beside the building.

"Sir, we need to discuss things," she stated, moving closer.

He looked away from her. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you!" Thalia said, clenching her fists. "Look, I understand that you might be embarrassed about what slipped out, but really, I don't care and I don't mind that-"

"Get back inside. That's an order," Greed hissed, turning his blazing purple eyes to her.

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Inside. Now."

"Listen to me for a second!"

"Don't you remember what I told you about disobeying me? I _will _kill you."

"…No, you won't," Thalia said. "I know you won't. I seem to be the exception to your punishments. Like in the tunnels, you saved me. I know it's because you li-"

"Just shut up!" Greed yelled, putting his hands on his ears. "I don't like you! What makes you think I'd ever like the pathetic monster you are! I've just been going easy on you because you're so weak . I should've let you die because you really are useless!"

Thalia's eyes widened. She knew those words were lies, but they were hurtful. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I know you don't think that…" she whispered.

Greed scoffed. "Oh really? Give me your gun."

With shaky hands, Thalia removed her gun from her holster and Greed snatched it away. He aimed it at her head and a bang thundered.

Thalia ran away. The bullet had only hit the ground beside her, but she had confused it for a misfire. She sobbed as she ran, cursing herself for ever believing she might like that bastard back.

"Don't come back!" Greed shouted behind her.

Thalia didn't need someone to tell her that.

~Chapter Six-Fin~


	8. Chapter Seven: A Piece of Advice

Sup.

Ok, heres chapter seven. Enjoy!

BTW, thank you for all the good reviews and favorites ive been getting. A normal ol writer like me really appreciates it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: A Piece of Advice<p>

"Greed," Loa stated, running into Greed's room. "Why did you let Thalia go?"

"She got on my nerves," Greed answered, looking out the window.

"But you kill people when they get on your nerves," Loa said.

"It's really none of your business," Greed replied. "Now go."

Loa wanted to say something, but thought against it and left.

Greed continues to stare down into the dark streets of Dublith, wishing that annoyingly optimistic brunette to come running back to his door.

But he knew his hopes had already been dashed.

"I'm such an idiot," he said, turning away sadly.

###

"…I'm such an idiot," Thalia said.

She had run out without any money, food, or protection. On top of that, no one was around at this ungodly our, and fat droplets of water were beginning to rain from the sky.

So she sat on a bench, contemplating the circumstances whilst becoming soaking wet.

Thalia wiped tears and rain from her face. She was mad at everyone. At the alchemists who turned her into a chimera (obviously). At greed for playing with her feelings so carelessly (also obviously). And especially at herself, for allowing herself to believe in the silly, fake feelings she thought Greed felt for her.

Now she had to figure out what to do with her life. Her parents were told she died in Ishbal, so going back home was out of the question. And no money meant no payment for transportation, so she was staying in Dublith. Thalia put her face in her hands as the raindrops splashed against her back. If she were being chased, this situation would be all too familiar to her.

"…Are you alright?"

Thalia looked up to see a woman had asked the question. She was a little older than Thalia with dark hair in tight braids. She carried an umbrella in her hand and held it over Thalia's head.

"I'm fine," Thalia replied, looking down and wondering what the woman could be doing out this late.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked. "You don't look it."

"I'm sure, ma'am. Thank you for your concern," Thalia said quickly.

The woman looked at her skeptically. Thalia was silently wishing she would leave her alone when she sat down, holding the umbrella over both their heads.

Thalia looked at her with wide eyes.

"You may be 'fine'," the woman said, glancing at her, "but you're soaking wet."

"…Th…thanks," Thalia said.

"Now tell me," the woman stated, crossing her right leg over her left, "what boy has you in a tizzy?"

Thalia blushed bright red. "W-what! No it's not like that!"

The woman smirked. "Well I guess it is a boy then. You can tell me. You look like you could use someone to talk to, and we'll probably never see each other again."

Thalia cast her eyes down and twiddled her thumbs. "It's a…long story…"

"Well, I'm not leaving until the rain lets up. I don't think that will be for a while. Don't worry, you can trust me."

Thalia raised her eyes to the woman. She smiled warmly.

For once, Thalia believed she could trust someone.

She told her the whole story. Nearly the whole story anyway. She left out anything about the military, chimera, or Greed's strange healing ability. When she was finished, the woman spoke.

"How do you feel about him?" she asked.

"I'm mad at him," Thalia said, crossing her arms.

"But that's not how you feel about _him_," the woman clarified. "That's your feelings about the situation at hand. How do you feel about this man?"

Thalia sat back and thought a moment. "I…don't hate him," she answered, picking her words carefully. "I know that much. I _am _mad at him though. I wish he would just be honest with me about this. He's been good about being honest before. And if he had liked me, I wouldn't have mind. But at this point, I don't know."

The woman began to smile. "so than, you _might_ return his feelings if he had them?"

Thalia blinked. "I don't know. Maybe….Possibly."

"Do you care about him?" the woman asked.

"Of course," Thalia stated. "He saved my life."

"Aside from that point, do you care about him?"

Thalia's eyes widened. She began to say something, but stopped. She had to think for a long time.

"Men can act strangely when they have feelings for someone," the woman continued. "Sometimes they don't want us to know they do. I think that was the case here. So it is okay if your answer is yes."

"I…," Thalia looked up at her. "What should I do?"

She took Thalia's hand comfortingly. "If you're still unsure, go back to him. Even if you are sure."

"But he said not to-"

"Trust me. He won't mind."

Thalia looked at the woman and stood up.

"Thank you for your advice," she told her.

"Oh wait, take this," the woman stated, putting the umbrella in Thalia's hand.

Her eyes widened. "No, I couldn't-!"

"I insist. My house is right over there and you don't even have a hood. I'll be fine."

Thalia blinked. Slowly, she began to smile. "You're amazing."

"Oh please." The woman grinned. "I'm just a housewife."

Thalia chuckled. "Goodbye. Thanks again!"

She ran off, the rain beating against the top of the umbrella.

~Chapter Seven-Fin~

* * *

><p>If you know who "the woman" was, you get a cookie!<p> 


	9. Chapter Eight: A Return

Hello!

Okay so…I changed the rating to T. But I really don't care if 12 yr olds read it. BUT THAT'S THE AGE LIMIT!

*ahem* anyway, on with the show!

By the way, this chapter focuses a little more on Greed's feelings. Just incase you were wondering wtf. But im probably just being paranoid.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: A Return<p>

It had been two hours since Loa left Greed's room. Greed's purple eyes had been trained n the window that entire time, trying to detect any evidence of the person he was looking for in the dark, rainy streets.

He was disgusted with himself when he realized how late it was. He tore his eyes away from the window and dropped onto his bed with a thud.

A few moments later, he heard thumping on the first floor.

Greed sat up, puzzled. He wqas about to go find out what the hell it was when Dorchet came to his door.

"Someone's at the door," he told Greed.

"Really?" he replied. Greed was mildly surprised. No one ever stopped to knock on the door of the Devil's Nest for any reason, so of course the sound of it was alien to him.

But his surprise became annoyance in no time and he groaned.

"Should I tell them to leave?" Dorchet asked.

"Nah I got it," Greed stated. He got up and went to the window. Sure enough he saw an umbrella over the doorstep, shielding whomever carried it from the rain.

He opened the window and stuck his head out. "Hey, beat it!"

At that moment the umbrella tilted back, revealing a pale skinned brunette beneath it.

Greed's eyes widened.

He bolted downstairs, Dorchet calling his name the entire time. When he reached the front door he threw it open to see if Thalia had really come back.

She blinked up at him as the rain pounded against her umbrella. "Um, hello sir, I- "

"You…came back," he said slowly, almost in disbelief.

"You're not mad?" Thalia asked, stepping back.

Greed was quiet for a moment.

_I can't believe it,_ he thought, stepping outside. _She came back to me. After I was such an ass._

Greed reached for her hesitantly, just wanting to hold her or at least take her hand in his own.

But then he stopped.

And realized what a mistake it would be to do that.

Instead, he waved his outstretched hand. "Nah, I was just stressed out before, that's all. I'm sorry, by the way."

For a second, Thalia seemed disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Er, _it's _okay."

"Good. Thanks."

"Sir?"

"Yep?"

"You're getting wet."

Greed's eyes widened as he felt a raindrop plip onto the end of his sharp nose. The rain had plastered his hair to his scalp and made his clothes stick to his skin.

"Right. Let's go inside," he said, going into the hideout. Thalia followed and closed her umbrella.

"Look who's back," Martel said from the stairway.

"Hi," Thalia said.

"I thought you kicked her out?" Martel asked.

"I was stressed from the escape," Greed stated.

"Really? That's it? 'Cuz you were just all brooding and angsty like-"

"SSSSHH!" Greed hissed, reddening. Martel rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Greed groaned and turned towards Thalia. He finally noticed how the umbrella she had was never with her before.

"Where'd you get that thing?" he asked, pointing to it.

Thalia held up the umbrella. "This? I…found it."

"O…kay."

Beginning to feel awkward, Greed headed for the stairs.

"Uh, sir?" Thalia called.

Greed stopped. "I'm listening."

"There's still an issue we need resolved. Well, _I _at least need resolved.

Greed sighed. Why couldn't she have just left it alone?

He turned around. "Alright. You caught me. I…kinda have a thing for you."

_What an understatement! _He thought.

"But it's gonna stay in the situation it is now," he warned, holding up a finger. "Leader and subordinate. Mild friends. So don't bring it up again. Got it?"

Thalia was surprised. "Not even if I might feel the same way? Why?"

There were so many reasons Greed could choose from. But as he wiped water from his face and hair, he just decided to lie his way out of it.

"I have a goal," he answered, "and just one girl isn't a part of it. I want _women _and I have a strict rule against getting with chimera. Hopefully if you just don't bring it up and I don't think about it my stupid feelings will wear off."

When Greed looked at thalia, she frowned. She looked almost hurt.

"…Sorry," he said, feeling like a jerk. "You probably had feelings for me too, didn't yo-"

"Nope," Thalia stated, shaking her head. "You hit the mark. Leader and subordinate. Though mild friends was an overstatement."

She walked past Greed as his eyes widened. He turned around and watched her trudge up to her room.

When he heard her promptly shut her door forcefully, he cursed.

"Nope my ass," he stated, going to his own room.

~chapter eight-fin~

* * *

><p>Sorry if there are fragments. Word was being a bitch.<p> 


	10. Chapter Nine: A Bouquet

Heeeeey!

So…..chapter niiiine! Woot woot!

Ok im done being a stoner. I skipped a month into the story, !

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: A Bouquet<p>

Within a month, Thalia had decided the only thing more annoying than trying to figure out if your crush likes you or not is knowing your crush likes you and not being able to make any effort to be with him.

Though Thalia couldn't really call Greed her "crush". Her feelings would have to be secret in order for it to be a crush. But no, they were both fully aware of how the other felt and chose not to do anything about it. It was almost like they had been together before but broke up and still had lingering feelings.

Of course they tried to escape everything to escape these feelings. Thalia looked for things to hate about Greed and he went through a load off women to get his mind off her. Nothing worked. In fact, the two feared they would only fall deep into despair, due to something else they were falling deep into.

###

"Where's Thalia?"

Everyone looked at Greed, the asker of the question. They were all aware of the idiots' problems.

"Probably still sleeping," Martel said, heading for bed.

"But she's usually awake by now," Greed stated.

"Oh relax you just miss her," Loa replied.

"I do not!" greed yelled. "Aw hell I'm just gonna check on her!"

He stomped up the stairs and Dorchet rolled his eyes. They were all so sick of the drama that had consumed the Devil's Nest in the last month.

"Thalia, are you okay or not!" Greed yelled, stepping into her room.

She was awake. She was staring out the window of her room, her back to him.

"…I'm alright," she said, not turning around. "It's just…"

Greed frowned. "Whenever you say 'it's just' it's never alright."

"Thalia chuckled. "I guess you're right. ..Today is, er, today _was_ my twenty-third birthday."

She shifted on her mattress to face him, and Greed's eyes widened when he saw she had been crying.

"And," she continued, wiping the tears, "I slept through it."

"Oh." Greed scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Thalia shrugged. "It's not your fault. If you hadn't saved me I would be spending my birthday on an exam table. Last year I was in Ishbal, so I didn't really celebrate. But before, my parents would give me a bouquet of flowers. They own a flower shop, so I had something different every year. It was always fun to see what I would get…"

Greed watched her look down with a sad smile.

…_She's doing it again… _He thought with annoyance. _That thing where she makes me feel bad without meaning to. Damn it…_

He sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Don't go anywhere," he ordered, stomping out of the room. He went downstairs and outside and began searching the perimeter of the building angrily. He grumbled quietly, something about Thalia having to be doing making him insane on purpose.

He spotted a bunch of leafy, daisy-looking plants poking out of a crack between the hideout and the pavement. Greed yanked them out of the ground and trudged back up to Thalia's room.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Sir, what-?"

"Happy birthday!" he yelled, shoving the flowers in front of her. "You've probably had whatever these are before but…here."

He averted his eyes, blushing. Thalia blinked and delicately took the flowers out of his hands.

Then she started to laugh.

"Oh c'mon I'm trying to make you feel better!" Greed stated, appalled that she thought this was so funny.

"You did," she giggled. "I've just never had a bouquet of _weeds_ before."

Greed's eyes widened as Thalia's laughter continued. His face reddened further and he frowned.

"Give me a break, I'm not a florist!" he told her.

"Thank you, Greed," Thalia said when she calmed down. "You made my day-I mean, my night."

"Sure, whatever," he replied. He sat down next to her as she admired the weeds.

The awkwardness that usually followed them around was back.

"…We're not making any progress, are we?" Thalia said.

"Nope," greed replied.

"Do we even….want to make progress at this point?"

Greed sighed. He didn't want to make _any_ progress, that was for sure. Frankly, he didn't think he could. Nothing could take his mind off Thalia.

But Greed was greed. The reason why he couldn't be with her, along with many others, was all in his name. Not to mention that he wasn't human, so that just screwed things up even further.

So progress had to be made.

"I already told you why," Greed stated. "It's only been a month, we'll get through it."

Thalia frowned. "Right. But…can I ask you something?"

"Of course. It _is _your birthday."

"Would it be greedier to want everything in the world, or to devote yourself to one single thing, being completely selfish with it and not letting anyone else have it."

Greed's eyes widened. He considered the question for a long time.

"…I have to go," he said finally, getting up.

"Bye, Thanks for the _flowers_," Thalia replied as he walked to the door.

"Bye." Greed shut the door behind him and thought a moment.

He sighed. If any progress had been made at all, it was long gone now.

~Chapter Nine-Fin~

* * *

><p>I'd love to hear your opinion on Thalia's question! Review with your answer.<p>

Also, I want to put together a playlist for this story. If you know any songs that would go with the storyline, I'd really appreciate it if you told me. Thanks!


	11. Chapter ten: A Goodbye

Sup.

Okay, so I made what Thalia is supposed to look like on a dress up game. Here's the link-  profile/RussianTeacup/images/11814

Plz read the description when u see it. I also drew a pic of her and will post it when I get the chance. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: A Goodbye<p>

"Long time no see."

Thalia paused for a moment as she made her way through the streets of Dublith that evening, a few days after her birthday. Was that statement directed at her?

She turned around and was surprised to see the housewife she had had a heart-to-heart with a while ago.

The woman smiled. "How have you been?"

"Oh, good," Thalia said, returning the smile. "It's nice to see you again, Ms…Ms…?"

"Call me Izumi," the woman stated.

Thalia nodded. "Ms. Izumi. I'm Thalia, by the way."

She watched the woman turn to the sign on a door and change it from _Open _to _Closed._

"Is this your shop?" Thalia asked as she looked up at the sign above her reading _Curtis Butcher Shop._

"My husband's and mine," Izumi replied. "You should stop by sometime when it's open. By the way, how's your love life coming along?"

Thalia snorted. "There isn't one to begin with."

"Well, what's the problem?"

_Where do I start? _Thalia wondered sarcastically. She leaned against the wall of the butchery and sighed.

"He's being stubborn," she explained to Izumi. "And I know why, but I wish he'd just give it up. It's obvious we both really lo-!"

Thalia stopped herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. It just came out. She hadn't thought about it before, but she supposed, after all this time, it was true.

Still, she corrected herself. "How much we both like each other."

"Ah. I see," Izumi said. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what to say to that." She chuckled. "Just…try to get through to him."

Thalia nodded. "I've been trying. Anyway, it was nice speaking to you again. Tomorrow night I'll put your umbrella by your door since-"

Izumi shook her head. "No need. Keep it."

Thalia blinked. After a moment, she smiled and agreed.

As she left, she passed a flower shop. It brought back wonderful memories as she walked by.

However, she overheard a conversation between the two florists on the doorstep.

"Did you hear? The owner of Hawthorne Flora in East City is nearing death."

"I didn't! I thought she was just sick?"

"She was, but the pain of losing her daughter in Ishbal must finally be too much to bear. Oh what a shame. We'll lose a valuable partner in the business."

Thalia froze in utter horror and disbelief. The words the florists said played over in her mind a million times.

"Mama," she whispered as tears threatened to escape her sapphire blue eyes.

###

Greed heard the door open and shut. Thalia was back from the errand he sent her on.

He entered the foyer and greeted her. "Hey, what's-?"

His eyes widened when he saw her tear streaked face.

"…What happened?" he asked firmly, immediately assuming someone had hurt her.

She pushed the package she had retrieved for him into his arms. "My mama…she's sick. It's all because of me…"

He watched her tremble, still unsure of what happened. _What does she mean?_

Suddenly she burst into sobs and threw herself against his chest.

"My mother is dying," she cried. "Because she thought I was killed."

Greed watched silently as terrible sobs ripped through her throat. Her small frame shook uncontrollably and he put his arms around her to stop her from trembling.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," he murmured, stroking her hair. "It'll be fine; it was probably just a rumor. Calm down."

He'd never been this close to her before. He would enjoy it if he didn't feel so bad.

As he soothed her cries, she breathed in one final ragged breath and fell silent.

"You…you might be right," she muttered in a barely audible tone. "But…I just don't know…I don't know…"

She let go of Greed and he released her reluctantly. "Hey, Thalia, if you need to go-"

"No," she stated, shaking her head. "I can't. I have duties to you as your minion. Besides, like you said, it might be a rumor."

"…Okay," Greed said, a little relieved she wasn't leaving him.

His eyes followed her as she trudged upstairs to her room. _She'll be fine,_ he thought. _She said she would. She will be…At least, I hope so._

That day, Greed watched Thalia tremble in her sleep, calling out _Mama, Mama, _over and over again.

It was all he needed to make his final decision.

###

Thump.

Thalia looked over to see a bag had been thrown onto the mattress. In front of her stood Greed, his expression unreadable.

"Uh, sir, what-?"

"Toothbrush," he said, interrupting her, "toothpaste, food, water, train ticket, your pistol and umbrella. Everything you need to go back to East City."

Thalia's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. "No, sir, I told you, I can't."

He kind of chuckled bitterly. "I tell you time and time again not to call me that. Especially don't call me it now. That's my final order…No, wait, this is: Go to East City and see your mother. She needs you. A hell lot more than I need you."

Slowly, Thalia stood up. She gingerly reached for the bag, not wanting to take it.

"You're not supposed to disobey my orders," he told her. This was like the time he forced her to leave a month ago, he thought.

Only it was a lot quieter now.

"C'mon, just go," he stated, turning his head. "The train's gonna get here any minute."

When he looked up again, he saw Thalia was crying.

"…Thank you so much," she said finally. "I don't know what to say…"

Greed closed his eyes. "Yeah? Well, just-"

His eyes widened when Thalia wrapped her arms around him. It was much more like a hug than yesterday.

"Look I know you're against…_us_," she mumbled, hugging him tighter. "But I'm never gonna see you again. And I know it'll be better for you when I'm gone. You can finally get your mind off me. So just let me have this…as a goodbye present?"

…_Thalia, _Greed thought as tears threatened to leave his eyes. _I…I don't think I like you anymore…I'm falling in love with you._

He returned her embrace and closed his eyes. "You're not the only one who needs this…"

Slowly, they let go.

Greed looked at her.

Thalia looked at him.

She left the room, and he closed his eyes. When he heard the final door close, the tears finally fell.

"Thalia," he whispered.

_Love is letting something go. If it comes back, it was meant to be._

~Chapter Ten-Fin~

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey everyone.

Srry, but Impossible is kinda gonna go into a break now. i'm sorry.

Think of it as a season finale. I promise it won't be too long. and i'll b posting other stories too, so don't worry. please keep reviewing and tell urfriends and maybe i'll updaate sooner than expected. thank u all for your wonderful reviews and i cant wait to update again. until we meet again, this is the RussianTeacup signing out from Impossible.


	13. Chapter Eleven: A Relief

Hey! It's been a while!

So, truth: I'm not the most trustworthy person with the internet, and my parents had me punished. I sowwy. Idk how much I can post though. If someone is willing to post for me and I email them my ideas, I'd be happy to oblige.

So, without further ado, chapter 11 of Impossible!

Chapter Eleven: A Relief

"Excuse me? Excuse me, I'd like to see Wisteria Hawthorne ."

A sour looking woman glanced up from the front desk in the hospital lobby. "Sorry, only her husband is permitted to see Ms. Hawthorne."

"Please, an exception has to be made for me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I'm her daughter!"

###

Greed wasn't sure when it started. It wasn't first sight; he didn't believe in that crap. All he knew was that at some point that stupid happy-go-lucky girl had impossibly stolen the heart he didn't have.

He sat in her room, nostalgia poisoning his mind, and scoffed. "Why does this feel like a bad romance novel?"

There was something else too. Something else that had surprised everyone.

Greed had completely thought of someone else for the first time ever, defying his name.

###

After an interminable time of clearance and questions passed Thalia was running down the hall to hospital room A14. She went for the doorknob, but stopped suddenly.

What would happen on the other side? Thalia was supposedly dead. What if her mother died of fright? What if they didn't recognize her (which was a very paranoid thought).

She couldn't stop now. Her mother's life was on the line. Three steps could be the difference between life and death.

Thalia turned the doorknob, two words playing over in her mind.

Please, Mama.

###

"Hey Greed?"

'Greed looked up, showing he was listening to Dorchet.

"…Maybe…," the dog chimera started, looking down, "maybe you could call Monica? Or Charlotte? Or Violetta, you really like Violetta."

Greed frowned. What were once pleasurable memories were now embarrassing regrets.

"I haven't seen any of them in months," he stated.

"Well, maybe you wanted to," dorchet retorted. "You might feel better…"

"…I think," Greed said, looking out the window, "I'll just eliminate women from my priorities…"

###

"Mama?"

The weary looking woman with wisps of gray in her honey blonde hair in the hospital bed turned to the door. Her dark blue eyes widened, and tears quickly came.

Thalia smiled broadly, her own eyes starting to sting. "It's me, Mama."

"…Oh, Lord…," Wisteria Hawthorne sighed, beginning to weep. "Not another dream, please God…"

Thalia's eyes widened and she ran to her mother's bedside. "No, Mama, it really is me! Thalia! I'm alive!" She grabbed her mother's thin hand and held it tightly.

It was her daughter's touch that seemed to convince Wisteria. She looked up, the tears continuing to flow. "Thalia…it is you…!"

The young woman nodded quickly, her mother's hand going to cup her face. "It is. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

They embraced, and Thalia found herself crying once again.

###

Three determined looking chimera stood in front of Greed. He sighed.

"Greed, we need to talk," Loa stated.

_What is this, an intervention? _Greed wondered.

"Look, it's obvious you…liked Thalia," Martel said. "And that's okay, it doesn't make you any less intimidating. But…maybe…you'd like to go see her. One last time at least."

"…And?" Greed asked.

Martel face palmed. Maybe it did make him less intimidating.

"Here," Dorchet took over. He held out a slip of paper. "It's a train ticket to East City. We stole-slash-split the pay for it."

Greed's eyes widened as the ticket was forced into his hands. "But-"

"You better not have made me spend my ill-gotten gains on you for no reason!" Martel yelled. Then, her voice was calm. "We'll be fine on your own. Look, take your own advice and BE GREEDY."

Slowly, Greed stood up. He groaned internally. When had his life gotten so dramatic?

The homunculus sighed. ""Fine. But I'm only going for a day."

"I don't care if you go there then come straight back," Martel stated. "Don't waste my money."

Greed scoffed and gave a familiar grin. "Alright then. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

Except, he had no intentions of seeing Thalia.

###

Thalia and Wisteria were having tea around midnight. Se had told her mother everything, except the part about Greed and the chimera.

"You poor thing," Wisteria murmured. "For God's sake, when your father gets a hold of a good lawyer-'

"It's fine, Mama," Thalia stated. "I don't think it'll do much good."

After a moment, her mother sighed. "Fine. Well then, tell me, my little flower. What were you doing in the months out of that dreadful laboratory?"

Thalia nearly choked on her tea. She blushed lightly. "Oh, nothing. Just trying to get home."

Wisteria smirked. "So then it _was_ a boy. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You _are_ an adult."

Thalia laughed sheepishly. It was then she realized that Izumi reminded her of her mother.

"Well what was he like?" Wisteria asked.

"Oh. Um…" Thalia thought a moment, before saying, "Well, he was stubborn, and a bit rude, but I could tell he cared about me a lot, even though he tried to hide it."

Wisteria smiled. "Good. As long as he treated my flower well."

Thalia smiled back. _Still, it doesn't matter, I'll never see him again._

"I expect you'll return to him soon?"

Thalia looked up, eyes wide. "What?"

"You aren't returning to him?" her mother asked. "How rude! I thought I taught you better!"

"But…Mama, I came home to be with you," Thalia said. "You're ill, and-"

"Psh, I'll be fine," Wisteria stated, waving her hand. "Now that I know my little flower is alright. You should go back. I can tell you care about him. You were a wonderful soldier, Thalia, but your only weakness was that anyone can tell what you're thinking when they look you in the eye."

Thalia blushed. "So then…you want me to go back to him?" Her heart began to pound.

Wisteria grinned. "As long as you bring him home to meet me someday."

Thalia became overwhelmed with happiness. She threw her arms around her mother, smiling.

"Thank you, Mama. I love you so much…!" she said.

Wisteria chuckled and brought her arms around her daughter.

"I'll leave tomorrow night. I want to spend a day with you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"…Mama?"

"Yes, my little flower?"

"Can I have money for a train ticket?"

~Chapter Eleven-End~

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
